Hope
by Ilove'S
Summary: Cuando los sentimientos escondidos detrás de la indiferencia salen a la luz, sus efectos pueden ser esperanzadores.


**Disclaimer:** **los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a mi adorada J.K, Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** **e** **ste fic participa en el reto temático de Agosto "¿A que huele la Amortentia?" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos".**

 **He elegido a Nymphadora Tonks para escribir sobre los aromas de su Amortentia, y pues aquí está la historia. Deseo que sea agradable para ustedes leerla.**

* * *

 _"No hagas ruido, sé discreta, no seas escandalosa",_ se decía a sí misma mientras intentaba no apoyar todo su peso sobre los viejos escalones de madera, que chirriaban en protesta cada vez que se los tocaba.

Nymphadora Tonks debía repetirse a diario estas frases, lo que le otorgaba una doble tarea a su, ya por costumbre, distraído cerebro. El sigilo la había abandonado desde el momento en el que vino al mundo... ¿O fue ella quién lo dejó ir? Su intención era no ser tan torpe, pero es como si viviera en una constante carrera de obstáculos. Los objetos simplemente se aparecían en su camino, ella no podía verlos venir. Tal vez era eso, tal vez necesitaba unos lentes.

El trayecto hasta la cocina era muy simple, ahora que por la propia tranquilidad de la casa habían quitado todos los adornos de él (para que ella no los tumbara, provocando un lío que terminaba por despertar a la señora Black). De cualquier forma todos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos como para pasar más de unas horas al día allí dentro.

Iba ensimismada pensando en algún embrujo para quitar, o al menos silenciar el maldito cuadro, cuando lo sintió. Se coló por sus fosas nasales, expandiéndose hacia las nebulosas regiones de su mente, e inmediatamente la invadió una sensación de plenitud y tranquilidad que nunca antes había experimentado. El pan de jengibre brotó de repente en su imaginación, con sus migajas esponjadas desprendiéndose una a una con suavidad, como cuando era niña y su padre le cocinaba la receta favorita de su abuela. Hecho que mejoró con el aroma lejano a tierra mojada, a lluvia joven que promete un largo día de descanso, y a... ¿Libros?

Entró por la puerta de la cocina y, sus adormecidos ojos pestañearon con avidez para enfocar la visión. Fred y George, con unas pinzas en la nariz, removían con esmero un caldero puesto al fuego.

—¿Qué están tramando muchachos? —quiso saber la bruja, que se obligaba a despertar de aquel ensimismamiento.

—Ah, ¡hola Tonks! —exclamó George, con la voz afectada por el broche que obstruía sus fosas nasales.

—Estamos trabajando en un nuevo producto, ya sabes, para la tienda de chascos que queremos abrir —informó Fred, con la voz igualmente rara como la de su hermano.

—¿Debo preocuparme por eso? —dijo, mientras miraba con recelo el caldero.

—Oh no, esto es sólo poción para el amor.

—¿Amortentia?

—Así es —confirmaron los gemelos al unísono—, estamos mejorando la fórmula.

—¿Y así es como huele? ¿A jengibre? —Fred y George soltaron una risita poco disimulada.

—Pues no sabemos a que huele para nosotros —contestó George, señalando hacia su nariz.

—No queríamos correr el riesgo —continuó Fred—. Dicen que te deja un poco tonto si la hueles.

—Ya veo —Tonks, que tenía su mente ocupada en otros asuntos decidió que tal vez era mejor dejarlos trabajar, y después de despedirse se alejó con parsimonia hacia la sala. Iba observando el papel de pared, que se encontraba húmedo y manchado mientras pensaba en la poción. En Hogwarts, y también en su entrenamiento como auror, había oído de la amortentia; sin embargo nunca se había presentado la oportunidad de prepararla, y mucho menos de verla.

El pan de jengibre lo reconoció inmediatamente, porque era su bocadillo favorito; una receta de su abuela muggle, que su padre Ted cocinaba para ella. Lamentablemente no podría seguir con aquella tradición familiar, pues era probable que la cocina estallara con la cercanía de su persona. El aroma a tierra húmeda, de una lluvia insistente, era para Tonks como una maravilla que pocos sabían apreciar. Pero a ella no le gustaban particularmente los libros... ¿Por qué podría...?

—Nymphadora —la aludida se sobresaltó, y ahogando un grito maldijo en voz baja. Se había quedado observando la pared, cuando fue interrumpida por alguien que estaba llegando al final de la escalera.

—Sirius —dijo ella, casi con enfado por su inconveniente llegada—, ¿qué ocurre?

—Remus está arriba organizando la habitación de mi hermano —explicó el hombre, mientras intentaba disimular la sonrisa que quería escapar descaradamente por la comisura de sus labios—. Le he sugerido tu ayuda, prima, puesto que me veo obligado a realizar otros quehaceres.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles quehaceres exactamente? —replicó con desconfianza.

—Pues lo normal, quitar el polvo, lustrar reliquias y molestar a Kreacher —enumeró Sirius con sus dedos, mientras se alejaba a paso decidido hacia la cocina—. Date prisa, no querrás dejar que haga todo el trabajo solo.

Tonks suspiró sonoramente y, con más gusto del que quisiera admitir, subió en busca de Lupin. Lo encontró donde le había indicado su primo, y estaba de espaldas a la puerta observando por la ventana hacia el exterior. Se tomó unos minutos para observarlo con detenimiento, su altura imponente lo posicionaba más cerca del cielo que de la tierra, y su cabello tenía el aspecto de una fina tela color ocre. Tan humilde y asustado, tan exiliado y triste. Le gustaría poder tomar su, claramente, dañado corazón para repararlo con esmero y...

—Nymphadora —la segunda vez que la llamaban por su nombre completo Tonks ya no se alarmó, por el contrario, comenzó a enfadarse.

—¿Qué? —contestó con brusquedad a Lupin, que la observaba desde el extremo opuesto al suyo. Otra vez la habían sorprendido enfrascada en sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú, ¿qué ocurre? —dijo con frialdad, y una punzada de molestia, el hombre.

—Ah, pues Sirius me ha dicho que necesitabas ayuda —el hombre lobo gruñó sin disimulo, y Tonks tomó aquello como una señal de que no era bienvenida, y mucho menos deseada, su presencia—, pero veo que no es así —aseguró Dora, aunque sólo por enojo, pues aún había decenas de objetos por acomodar y revisar. No esperó una respuesta y, girando sobre sus talones, se precipitó hacia la escalera. Iba murmurando bajito y bufando cual dragón cuando, a mitad de los escalones, una mano se apoderó de su codo.

—Nymphadora —llamó Remus, casi en un susurro—, si necesito tu ayuda.

—Lo siento, pero he recordado que tengo otra cosa que hacer —aseguró Tonks, mientras se soltaba con aspereza y se escabullía por la puerta de entrada con un leve portazo. Una brisa fresca golpeó su cara, y arrastró consigo una pequeña lágrima que escapaba hacia su mejilla; inmediatamente desapareció en una borrosa imagen de color rosa chicle.

* * *

El día se tornó en oscuridad, y las horas se apresuraban hacia la meta. En las semanas siguientes, Dora no regresó con tanta periodicidad al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, hecho que extrañó a quienes la veían allí a tiempo completo. Sin embargo, Sirius tenía sus conjeturas con respecto a lo que había ocurrido, pero no había logrado sonsacar ni una palabra a los involucrados.

Una mañana tormentosa, con un cielo cargado de nubes oscuras y amenazantes, Nymphadora, aprovechando la ausencia de cierta persona que quería evitar, visitó a su primo. Como el polvo parecía multiplicarse por cada segundo transcurrido, nada quedaba ya de la limpieza que, durante el verano, había hecho con tanto esmero la señora Weasley. En la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, los libros abundaban, y la suciedad también había tomado carrera. Tonks y Sirius charlaban animadamente sobre viejas anécdotas, y Kreacher deambulaba por allí con la intención de rescatar algunas reliquias de los Black, que seguramente él mismo habría escondido.

—Tonks —llamó el hombre—, iré a dar de comer a Buckbeak, ¿te importa quedar en compañía de este desagradecido? —Sirius observaba al elfo que, como de costumbre, hablaba en soledad.

—No hay problema —aseguró la bruja. Su primo se marchó, no sin antes dirigir unas palabras de desprecio a Kreacher, y Tonks continuó con su labor. Quitaba todos los libros de un estante, con una sacudida de varita desaparecía el polvo y los colocaba nuevamente en su lugar. Cuando hacía levitar unos pesados y gruesos libros del estante superior, oyó un ruido en el pasillo, e instintivamente observó hacia allí. El viaje de su mirada finalizó en unas orbes castañas que la observaban como quien ve la luz después de muchos días en oscuridad. Remus Lupin separó sus labios con la intención de hablar, cuando la desconcentración rompió el hechizo de Nymphadora, y los libros fueron a dar justo sobre su cabeza.

—¡AY! —se quejó la joven, mientras sus piernas flaqueaban y unas manos se apoderaban de su cintura.

—¿Estás bien? —Lupin se había trasladado con rapidez, y la sostenía con firmeza. La bruja sólo pudo asentir levemente con su cabeza, mientras contemplaba atontada los ojos de él.

Y entonces lo percibió otra vez, aquella esencia desplazándose por sus fosas nasales, adentrándose en su mente y obstruyendo sus pensamientos, llegando a su corazón. El aroma a libros... A los libros en los cuales Remus se refugiaba, y que se había impregnado en él. No lo pensó, porque pensarlo significaría dudar, y si dudaba no tendría el valor de hacerlo. Ella no era Gryffindor, pero aglutinó su coraje y se lanzó hacia adelante. La tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que, a mitad de camino, ya había encontrado lo que tanto ansiaba; Remus también había acudido a su encuentro. La colisión de sus bocas fue caótica, se abrazaron con fuerza en un intento desesperado de apaciguar los deseos, y transmitir lo que llevaban acumulando en su interior por tantos meses. Las manos ásperas y firmes sosteniendo la grácil curvatura del rostro femenino, los delgados brazos enredándose sobre los anchos hombros masculinos; las presión de sus bocas se desarrollaba en un profundo beso, con lenguas danzarinas y dientes juguetones. Se vieron arrastrados por su inconsciencia hasta la pared más cercana, dónde la fricción de sus cuerpos se convertiría desde allí en adelante, en un elemento casi necesario para soportar sus días, aliviar sus penas y demostrar su amor.

—La mestiza y la horrible bestia repugnante están haciendo cosas indebidas en la noble casa de los Black —una voz tosca y fría los asustó, logrando separarlos. Se miraron avergonzados, por lo que habían hecho y por haber sido descubiertos, con las mejillas sonrosadas pero una leve sonrisa—, si mi ama viera esto, que deshonra más grande para la familia Black, está revolcándose por allí esta escoria, pobre ama, pobre del viejo Kreacher, el último Black es una vergüenza para su honorable raza, dejando entrar a esta...

—Ya basta Kreacher —ordenó Sirius con tranquilidad, que había aparecido de repente por el pasillo—, vete a otro lado de la casa a hacer lo que sea que hagas, limpiar o robar objetos... ¡VETE! —ordenó, perdiendo la paciencia—. Perdonen esta dramatización innecesaria —pidió Sirius, con los ojos pícaros y una amplia sonrisa. Él debía de imaginar lo que había ocurrido.

—Yo… Eh… Nosotros… Creo que debería… Voy a irme —finalizó Tonks después de un largo titubeo, y caminó hacia el pasillo. Antes de desaparecer por el, observó por una fracción de segundos a Lupin y murmuró un triste "adiós". El hombre lobo tardó unos minutos en reaccionar, y entonces dirigiéndose a su amigo que aguardaba en silencio, le dijo:

—Creo que yo también debo irme… Tengo… Eh… Algunos, Kingsley, asuntos que me encomendó —agregó con rapidez, tropezando con cada palabra—, nos vemos luego, Sirius.

—Adiós, amigo —lo despidió el mago—. Que se diviertan —Remus lo miró con gesto de incomprensión, y entonces añadió—, ¡corre! ¡Ve a buscarla! —el ex profesor de Hogwarts sonrió, y se precipitó hacia la salida. Iría a buscar a la única persona que se había aventurado a amarlo a pesar de sus defectos.

Sirius se quedó solo, nuevamente, en aquella casa que tanto odiaba. Pero esta vez, se contentó al saber que aún la esperanza estaba en el horizonte, y el amor los mantendría unidos.

* * *

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí: ¡les agradezco mucho su tiempo!**

 **¿Podrían dejarme un reviews? Me ayuda a mejorar mi escritura, y siempre tengo en cuenta los consejos.**

 _ **Besotes.**_

 ** _B~_**


End file.
